Juste une petite semaine de repos
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: Spideypool : une mission qui tourne mal, un laboratoire qui explose… Wade et Peter se trouvent forcés de séjourner au très réputé hôpital psychiatrique Cawley-Daniels. Une semaine de repos, contre leur gré, dans un établissement de luxe pour patients aux pathologies diverses et variées… Aventure/Suspense
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes petits cobayes. Me voilà de retour avec un spideypool ! C'est la faute de Kanly, j'avais oublié l'existence de cette fic et elle me l'a remise en mémoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Rated M, parce que, Deadpool quoi. Ce chapitre contient un spoiler d'Avengers 3 (que vous avez tous vu, je ne m'inquiète pas !) Comme d'habitude, les voix dans la tête de Monsieur Wilson sont écrites en gras et en **_italique_**.**

**Cinq chapitres plus un épilogue, et je posterai tous les dimanches vers 18 heures. (Enfin c'est le plan initial. Tu vois le genre.)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**Réveille-toi gros tas c'est quatre heures.**

_Allez, debout, on a la dalle. Faudrait pas louper le goûter._

-Hmmm…

**Non mais quelle loque regardez-moi ça ?! NON MAIS TU VA TE SORTIR LES DOIGTS DU C…**

-Hein ?

**Ah bah enfin. Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. Il reste de quoi faire des gaufres ?**

Wade émergea brusquement en pleine réalité, les yeux grands ouverts et l'estomac gargouillant. Son attention quitta la dispute des voix dans sa tête, dont l'une aurait préféré du cheesecake que des gaufres, pour se reporter tout autour de lui.

Il était allongé dans un lit aux fins draps blancs, perdu au milieu d'une chambre spacieuse dont les murs gris perle brillaient. L'endroit sentait un mélange de chloroforme, de javel et de citron. Les meubles étaient de bon goût : deux fauteuils en cuir se tenaient à côté de bibliothèques en bois clair chargées de livres à la reliure travaillée. Une triade de tableaux abstraits, éclaboussures d'argent sur fond noir, ornait le pan Est, alors qu'une fenêtre donnant sur un vaste jardin s'occupait du pan Ouest. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce lit médicalisé, ces pieds pour supporter les perfusions et cette odeur typique des hôpitaux, on aurait pu se croire dans un hôtel de luxe.

Le mercenaire tenta te se redresser au fond du lit et grimaça.

\- Putain… Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Dans quoi je me suis fourré maintenant ?

**C'est l'autre abruti qui dit que le cheesecake c'est mieux que les gaufres ! Non mais franchement, j'en ai entendu des conneries dans ma vie, mais là…**

Wade se donna quelques tapes sur le côté du crâne, comme si cela pouvait faire taire ses multiples personnalités. Lui, il aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il foutait là, et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi diable il avait un mal de chien à peu près partout ?

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et releva d'un geste brusque le drap qui le recouvrait.

\- Oh putain. Oh putain merde.

Il rabaissa immédiatement le drap comme si cela pouvait changer ce qu'il venait de voir.

**DEGUELASSE.**

_Moi ça me donne faim ?_

Wade n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi il manquait une couche de peau sur presque cent pourcent de son corps : on frappa à la porte.

Sans attendre l'invitation d'entrer, un homme, suivi d'une femme en blouse blanche qui tenait un plateau, pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Monsieur Wilson, ravi de vous voir de retour chez les vivants, le salua l'homme entre deux âges dont le badge indiquait qu'il s'agissait du Docteur Chilton.

\- Salut, répondit Wade, repoussant de nouveau le drap pour étudier plus attentivement son torse troué en de multiples endroits.

Visiblement, le corps médical ne s'était pas donné la peine de le bander ou le recoudre, probablement au courant de son petit talent de régénération. Le drap, cependant, était bon à jeter. Le visage de l'infirmière qui accompagnait le Docteur Chilton passa d'une jolie teinte dorée à un blanc de mauvais augure.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Wade s'étira en jurant, puis posa les deux pieds au sol.

\- Comme si on m'avait passé dans un presse-purée. Mais bon, ça repousse vite. Ah merde, j'ai perdu deux doigts, constata-t-il, désolé.

Le médecin et l'infirmière échangèrent un regard.

\- Ils ne repoussent pas ?

\- Si si, répondit distraitement le mercenaire. C'est juste que ça me fait chier de les avoir perdus : j'aime bien garder les doigts arrachés, je fais la collection, vous voyez. J'en ai déjà une vingtaine dans mon frigo.

L'infirmière jeta un regard suppliant au Docteur Chilton qui haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- De quoi vous souvenez vous, monsieur Wilson ?

Wade fit fonctionner au mieux son cerveau. Il accepta le plateau que lui tendit l'infirmière où se tenait un café et quelques petits beurres. Il nota au passage le badge de la jeune femme. Joëlle Mackenzie.

\- Hmmm… Le patient Zéro, Peter... et AH ! AH MERDE, cria-t-il, désemparé alors que les souvenirs revenaient. J'ai fait exploser un labo de chez Parker Industries, putain, Peter va me tuer c'était son labo préféré…

Il rit en engloutissant un petit beurre.

\- Je me souviens que ça a fait boum. Je me souviens que le petit Spidey était avec moi et que je l'ai traîné en dehors des décombres pendant qu'il m'insultait de tous les noms. Je me souviens des pompiers qui sont arrivés, pendant que l'araignée continuait de m'insulter en déplorant la perte de trois étages de recherches avant-gardiste. Je me souviens que j'avais très mal. Qu'est-ce qu'on foutait dans ce labo déjà ?

\- Monsieur Wilson, l'interrompit le Docteur Chilton. Le sujet est sérieux. Lors de l'explosion, il y a eu des morts…

Wade ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, debout sur ses deux jambes et occupé à faire l'inventaire de toutes les blessures récoltées lors de l'explosion.

\- Bordel, l'avantage c'est que pour quelques heures, mon torse est accordé à ma face héhé… C'est quoi ce truc qui pend là ?

**ARGH TIRE PAS DESSUS MEC.**

_C'est vraiment écœurant. Mais j'ai quand même faim._

\- Au moins j'ai toujours ma bite. J'aime autant parce qu'après c'est bizarre quand elle repousse, c'est tout petit on dirait…

\- Prenez votre temps, l'interrompit le médecin en toussotant. Vos vêtements n'ont bien sûr pas survécu à l'explosion, nous vous avons plié quelques blouses de patient sur cette chaise. Lorsque vous vous sentez prêts, habillez-vous, la directrice de l'établissement souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

\- Ça roule ma poule, accepta Wade, occupé à tâter les alentours de son genou droit, à la recherche de la rotule qui s'était enfuie un peu plus loin dans sa jambe.

L'infirmière Joëlle quitta en première les lieux, le joli blanc porcelaine de son teint virant cette fois-ci dangereusement au vert.

A peine Wade venait-il d'enfiler une blouse propre que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un grand fracas.

\- Connard de Wade Wilson !

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Peter Parker, un bras dans le plâtre, quelques ecchymoses sur la mâchoire et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi jouissait de cette magnifique blouse légère et aérée : Wade se souvenait parfaitement que lorsqu'il l'avait sorti des décombres, son légendaire costume d'araignée était brûlé sur une grande partie des jambes, noirci et ensanglanté par endroit.

\- Salut mon pote, le salua Wade en se portant à sa rencontre. On se roule une pelle de retrouvailles ? tenta-t-il, les bras tendus, les lèvres en avant prêtes à commettre leurs méfaits.

Deux doigts pointus lui appuyèrent fermement sur le plexus pour le repousser.

\- Casse-toi de là. T'a défoncé mon labo ! Et mon bras ! On avait dit qu'on attrapait juste le patient Zéro ! On ne peut jamais te faire confiance !

Wade ricana, se souvenant que lorsqu'il avait rencontré le jeune Parker quatre ans plus tôt, celui-ci était bien moins vulgaire. Décidément, ils avaient déteint l'un sur l'autre. Le mercenaire avait peu à peu accepté d'arrêter les contrats du côté des méchants pour tenter de se rapprocher d'un modèle plus « héroïque » (enfin, il essayait vraiment, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.) En contrepartie, l'adolescent avait vu son vocabulaire et ses talents en sarcasme prendre de mauvais virages, d'autant plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés en collocation un an plus tôt. Le mercenaire tenta, pour se faire pardonner, un sourire qui se voulait attendrissant, chaton aux oreilles basses et aux moustaches pendantes. Peter grogna, peinant difficilement à masquer son sourire.

\- Arrête tu fais flipper avec ta tronche d'éponge moisie !

\- Bon, ça va toi ? interrogea Wade, achevant le dernier petit beurre rescapé du plateau.

\- Considérant que tu as fait péter six mille mètres carrés sur trois étages de laboratoires, c'aurait pu être pire, répondit Peter, pointant son bras cassé du menton.

Wade se lécha les doigts avant de poursuivre.

\- Le toubib m'a dit qu'il y a eu des morts… C'est pour ça qu'on est ici ? Je veux dire, d'habitude, on ne va pas trop à l'hôpital…

\- T'es tombé dans les pommes quand les pompiers sont arrivés. T'avais des hallucinations c'était trop mignon, se moqua le benjamin en venant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Ils nous ont embarqué ici. Je ne sais même pas où on est, poursuivit-il, jetant un regard par la fenêtre comme si cela pouvait l'aider.

Mais au dehors, il n'y avait qu'un long jardin où déambulaient quelques patients en blouse bleues, et un joli ciel frais de printemps.

Wade hocha la tête.

\- Bon, ben je vais voir la directrice alors. On va essayer de comprendre où on est, ce qu'elle me veut, et après on rentre et on commande Mexicain sur le chemin. Ça marche ?

Peter lui fit le petit signe utilisé en plongée sous-marine pour indiquer que tout va bien, puis il se laissa lourdement tomber dans l'un des beaux fauteuils avec la claire intention de faire une sieste.

* * *

Wade siffla d'admiration en quittant la pièce.

Le bâtiment était à la hauteur de la chambre dont il venait de s'extraire. Parquet d'acajou, plafonds sculptés, grandes baies vitrées ou miroitait un soleil déjà chaud pour un mois d'avril…

Une femme vêtue d'un tailleur gris impeccable et coiffée d'un chignon non moins reluisant l'attendait en souriant.

\- Monsieur Wilson. Je suis le docteur Emma Du Maurier, la directrice de cet établissement. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous pouvez déjà marcher, vos amis n'ont pas menti sur vos capacités pour le moins… Surprenantes.

Elle lui indiqua d'une main le couloir et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les jardins. Au dehors, de nombreux patients en peignoir ou pyjama bleu profitaient de la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi. Certains jouaient aux cartes sur la terrasse, d'autres étaient en pleine séance de yoga au milieu du gazon, d'autres encore déambulaient, parfois seuls, parfois en groupe, souvent accompagnés de personnel médical.

\- Mes amis ? Releva Wade.

\- Monsieur Stark lui-même est venu dès qu'il a appris… L'incident.

Wade manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Tony Stark ?

\- Lui-même, confirma-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- OUAH la classe ! Bon je suis sûr qu'il est surtout venu voir Peter, car moi il ne m'aime pas trop, on ne va pas se mentir… C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il en apercevant les hauts murs barbelés qui entouraient l'enceinte de l'établissement.

La directrice marqua un temps d'hésitation, comme si elle choisissait ses mots avec soin.

\- Il serait dangereux pour certains de nos patients de quitter les lieux, dit-elle poliment. Dangereux pour eux, mais aussi parfois pour le monde extérieur…

\- Ah, c'est un asile de taré, commenta Wade.

Au dos d'un arbre, une vieille femme se tapait doucement la tête à l'aide de sa main droite en fredonnant. A côté d'elle, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'appliquait, en tirant la langue, pour dessiner ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un chat.

\- Nous préférons le terme d'hôpital psychiatrique désormais, le corrigea la directrice en riant. Bienvenue à l'établissement _Cawley-Daniels._

Ils déambulèrent au milieu du parc. Il sembla de plus en plus évident à Wade que certains des patients avaient effectivement leur place dans un asile, même si la plupart semblaient sains d'esprit au premier abord. Assis sur un muret, un groupe d'adolescents écoutait de la musique en discutant.

\- Bien, bien, dit-il. Bon ben merci pour la blouse, c'est sympa ce petit air frais qui me lèche les balloches. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus, Peter et moi on va partir, voilà voilà…

\- Si tôt ? répondit la directrice en arrangeant son chignon, l'air soucieuse. Je pensais vous garder une petite semaine en observation…

Wade éclata de rire.

\- LOL. Franchement, moi, ici ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être dans un hôpital psychiatrique…

**Ouais t'as raison mec. C'est pas comme si t'entendais des voix.**

_Ou comme si t'étais un psychopathe mégalomane qui s'amusait à séquestrer des vieilles femmes aveugles chez lui pour le plaisir._

**Ou que récemment tu as rempli une piscine de pancakes pour t'y baigner.**

_Ou…_

\- Oui bon c'est bon j'ai compris l'idée !

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur Wilson ?

\- Hein ? Ah. Oui. Euh, vraiment c'est sympa mais moi les hôpitaux, depuis que j'ai mon cancer en phase terminale, j'évite. Vous voyez ?

La directrice salua plusieurs patients, dont une femme qui lui offrit une pomme de pin et disparut en rougissant.

\- Voyez-vous, Monsieur Wilson, je suis un peu ennuyée par cette situation. Comme vous le savez, l'explosion chez Parker Industries a eu de nombreuses répercussions… Beaucoup de dégâts matériels et humains… Le SHIELD, soutenu par les Vengeurs et même vos amis au manoir des mutants, a décidé qu'il serait peut-être bon pour vous de rester un moment ici, le temps que la situation… S'éclaircisse.

\- Ah bah merci les copains… Commença à pester le mercenaire. Bande de suceurs d'huîtres, je suis bien content que Thanos vous ai transformé en confettis dans Avengers 3, na ! Sauf pour toi mon Spidey, ajouta-t-il à voix basse avec un ton de remord.

Avant qu'il ne puisse déblatérer davantage de ce monologue incompréhensible qu'il semblait affectionner, Emma poursuivit :

\- Voyez ça comme sept jours de vacances : juste une petite semaine de repos. Vous pourrez jouir de toutes nos installations : SPA, jacuzzi, massages, salle de théâtre, d'opéra, cinéma, restaurant étoilé…

Wade en fut coupé dans son élan de grognerie. Il s'arrêta même de marcher, pointa un doigt vers la directrice :

\- Y'a la fibre ?

\- Il y a la fibre.

\- Et Netflix ?

\- Et Netflix, confirma-t-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.

\- Si je veux me faire livrer des chimichangas dans mon bain ?

\- Aucun souci.

Wade soupira.

\- Bon, j'imagine que si ça leur fait plaisir, je peux bien… Un petit moment… Allez, j'accepte.

Il gloussait déjà.

\- Merci de votre coopération, Monsieur Wilson. Si cela vous convient, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

\- C'est pas la chambre où j'ai émergé ? répondit-il, surpris.

Elle eut un petit rire, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une question un peu ridicule.

\- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur Wilson, il s'agissait simplement d'une salle de réveil. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Wade lui emboîta le pas en sautillant.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre mes Cobayes ? Des petites remarques ? N'hésitez pas à utiliser la boite blanche ci-dessous pour m'en faire part…**

**Plein de bisous à vous et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Charlie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou mes lapins ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes donc 10 à embarquer avec moi pour cette aventure spydeypoolesque, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits du voyage. Merci pour vos reviews et les follows, ça fait plaisir. Bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

\- C'est le paradis… Tu crois que si je leur dis de faire monter des filles, ils acceptent ?

\- T'as qu'à essayer tiens. Bon du coup on reste, c'est ça le plan ?

\- Mec, il y a un jacuzzi quatre places dans ma salle de bain. Ça veut dire que si tu acceptes de faire des choses sexuelles, il reste de la place pour un cameraman et un perchiste.

Wade évita agilement le vol plané de coussin qui vint s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui.

Il est vrai que ses « appartements » étaient bien loin de la chambre d'hôpital classique. Wade ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre le lit à baldaquin, le bar élégant en marbre, le télescope sur le balcon ou le fameux jacuzzi.

\- J'en viendrais presque à pardonner à la boite de conserve alcoolique de nous enfermer ici pendant une semaine, poursuivit Wade en étudiant attentivement un tableau pointilliste au mur.

Peter, qui avait pris ses aises dans la chambre de son complice, s'installa au bar avec une grenadine. Pas d'alcool dans ce genre d'établissement, évidement. On frappa à la porte.

L'infirmière Joëlle entra en s'excusant. Elle parut légèrement soulagée de voir que Wade avait revêtu le pyjama bleu utilisé par les patients, afin de masquer un peu plus son anatomie que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle déposa sur un buffet d'époque victorienne une pochette et une feuille de papier, ainsi qu'une carafe et un verre.

\- Voici votre planning de soins, minauda-t-elle. Et de l'eau fraîche.

\- Mon quoi de quoi ?

\- Oh, bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligé, mais puisque vous êtes ici, autant profiter des prestations de l'établissement…

Wade et Peter s'approchèrent. L'araignée regarda par-dessus l'épaule du mercenaire.

\- Massage décontractant, cours de yoga, thérapie de groupe, séance privée avec le docteur Chilton… Hmmm il y a moyen d'avoir une séance privée avec vous plutôt ? Héhé…

La femme sourit poliment et contourna la question.

\- Le repas sera servi en terrasse dans quelques minutes, si cela vous intéresse.

\- Et comment que ça nous intéresse ! Allez Peter, va mettre ton plus beau pyjama toi aussi, je t'emmène au resto…

\- Désolé mon pote, moi je commence par une heure de massage.

Wade lui fit une grimace, mais consentit à le laisser partir.

Il rejoignit donc seul la terrasse, sous les regards parfois parfaitement vides, parfois curieux des autres résidents. Le lieu était magnifique, et si lumineux qu'il dut un peu plisser les yeux le temps de s'habituer.

Des tables rondes, encadrées de sofas aux coussins couleur crème, étaient disposées çà et là sur les dalles de marbre. Des buis sculptés en tourbillons alternaient avec des bacs de géraniums, dont l'odeur parfumait agréablement l'ambiance. On l'installa à une table, avec vue sur la piscine turquoise, déserte à cette heure. D'autres patients mangeaient déjà, peu nombreux, et le chuintement des conversations ressemblait à une berceuse.

On lui apporta en entrée des nems de homard et d'avocat, puis une salade de filets de rougets. Wade parvint presque à se taire le temps de s'empiffrer, sous les regards indignés de ses voisins. L'infirmière Joëlle arriva bientôt sur la terrasse, et Wade lui fit un petit signe. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa sur la table un ensemble de cachets et de gélules.

\- Vos médicaments, Mr Wilson.

\- Tu as mal lu mon dossier ma poule, rétorqua-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien les médocs sur moi. Je me répare tout seul.

La femme eut l'air ennuyée et sembla chercher des yeux une aide extérieure. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, ramassa les médicaments et conclut avec un sourire :

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Ce fut elle qui lui ramena le dessert- crème brûlée à la lavande et macaron vanille-, ainsi qu'une bouteille de limonade. Elle remplit son verre, et l'exhorta à s'hydrater. Il obtempéra pour lui faire plaisir.

Peter le rejoignit, les cheveux humides car il avait fait un détour au SPA. Ils visitèrent un peu le jardin, y découvrirent des bancs, des rosiers grimpant sur des treilles, une famille de canard et beaucoup d'autres patients. Ils rencontrèrent Arthur le bipolaire, qui leur fit un câlin avant de leur parler de son projet de parc à trampolines. Avec lui, il y avait Jeanne, qui était heureuse de rencontrer des collègues, puisqu'elle se pensait elle aussi dotée de supers- pouvoirs. Le petit signe négatif que leur adressa Arthur apprit aux deux nouveaux qu'il n'en était rien, mais ils entrèrent dans son jeu et lui assurèrent qu'ils seraient ravis de collaborer une fois sortis d'ici. Ils mangèrent tous les quatre le soir, c'était barbecue dans le jardin. Le ciel était clair, et ils virent des étoiles filantes avant d'aller se coucher.

Wade se dit que Jeanne et Arthur étaient bien plus intéressants que la plupart des gens qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer auparavant, et, après une tisane verveine-menthe, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Wade se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne. Se souvenant de la rationalité scientifique dont le harcelait Peter, il attrapa la carafe et se servit un verre d'eau.

_« 70% des maux de cranes c'est la déshydratation, abruti, et avec ta fâcheuse habitude de perdre huit litres de sang par jour, tu m'étonnes que tu chopes la migraine ! » _

_« Ou alors c'est le manque de sexe. Les endorphines ça fait du bien, allez, viens par là… »_

Le mercenaire s'étira, s'habilla rapidement et décida de rejoindre la salle du petit déjeuner.

Il salua le docteur Chilton sur son passage, et avisa Peter assis seul à une table dans la salle à manger principale. Devant lui, une tasse vide et quelques miettes prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas attendu son compagnon pour se restaurer. Wade se traîna jusque lui, attrapant simplement une banane et un café au passage, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

\- Bien dormi ma puce ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. J'ai mal au crâne. Et oui j'ai bu de l'eau, avant que tu ne me harcèles sur le sujet.

Peter avait bonne mine et les bleus sur son visage commençaient à tirer doucement vers le violet.

Leurs voisins de droite jetaient de nombreux coups d'œil à Wade qui soupira.

\- Pfff… C'est bon, je sais que ma gueule ressemble à une vieille météorite, est-ce qu'ils sont obligés de me dévisager comme ça ? Regarde, lui, là, avec son futal jaune moche, ce n'est pas mieux…

\- Oui mais lui il peut changer de pantalon, toi tu ne peux pas changer de gueule.

Wade se frappa la tête sur la table, détruit par cette remarque méchamment juste. Il s'était amusé hier, mais aujourd'hui, il s'ennuyait déjà. Sa console lui manquait, son canard adoptif aussi. Il devait avoir faim tout seul à l'appartement.

\- Ça va quand même être long une semaine. Putain de vengeurs. Attend voir…

Il attrapa son téléphone à la magnifique coque rose hello kitty et composa le numéro de Tony Stark.

\- Wilson ?

\- Stark. Sors-nous de là on se fait chier.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, il y avait des sons de perceuse et le ronronnement de machines-outils. Tony devait probablement être dans son atelier. Il répondit d'ailleurs bizarrement, comme s'il tenait un tournevis dans la bouche :

\- 'eux 'as. 'eaucoup 'e 'égats fuite à l'explovion.

\- Allez quoi, je n'aime pas être enfermé… minauda Wade.

\- Mec, répondit plus distinctement Tony, ayant probablement reposé le tournevis. Tu ne te rends pas compte. C'était ça ou la prison, des gens sont morts. Putain, Wade…

Sa voix sonnait un peu triste. Il maqua une pause, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots :

\- Alors tu restes tranquille, tu ne fais pas chier, et t'attends que ça se calme. Fais bien ce qu'ils te disent, d'accord ?

Et sans rien rajouter, il raccrocha.

\- Allez, soit un peu adulte, ronchonna Peter en s'étirant et en baillant.

C'était bien là quelque chose d'impossible pour Wade. Il interpella un homme qui le fixait, la mâchoire béante et les yeux ronds, un peu plus loin dans la salle du déjeuner.

\- Et, toi là-bas ! Toi aussi t'as une sale gueule mon pote. Appelle voir ta mère, que je te recommence.

Peter qui s'était levé le gratifia d'une tape sur la tempe.

\- Aie-euh.

\- Reste poli avec les autres patients. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. Allez, t'as une séance avec Chilton. C'est à l'étage, j'y étais hier. On se rejoint pour manger à midi ? Avec Arthur et Jeanne ?

Wade, résigné, relâcha les épaules.

De toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette foutue araignée.

Le docteur Chilton l'attendait dans une salle privative au dernier étage. Un bureau encombré de dossiers, de notes griffonnées sur des papiers volants, de cartes postales, de bonsaïs desséchés, des bouteilles d'eau vide. Et, au milieu de tout ça, un ordinateur dernier cri et un tourne disque des années 60.

\- Monsieur Wilson ! s'exclama-il, regardant par-dessus les petites lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez. Quelle bonne surprise. Je suis ravi que vous ayez décidé de venir me voir.

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Ah oui, car Peter lui avait demandé.

\- Installez vous je vous en prie. Vous voulez un chocolat ?

_CHOCOLAT. OUI. AIMONS CE MONSIEUR._

**Mec. Tu serais la proie rêvée d'un pédophile.**

_Ouach elle est limite celle-là… T'as vérifié le rating avant de dire ça ?_

**Ah non, attends… Bouge pas… Ah, c'est bon on est en M, continue. **

\- Merci, répondit Wade en attrapant un chocolat. Juste pour que je sache, vous, les petits enfants, ce n'est pas votre truc ou bien… ?

Le regard d'incompréhension du médecin le poussa à poursuivre :

\- Oubliez -ça. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? dit Wade en s'allongeant sur le canapé prévu à cet effet.

\- Comment se passe votre séjour ? répondit le médecin en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

\- Ça va. Bon, ça me fait un peu chier d'être coincé de force ici, mais entre ça et la tôle… J'étais déjà en tôle, dans un film une fois, avec un gamin obèse… Longue histoire courte : j'ai failli crever et il planquait des objets dans son …

\- Je vois, l'interrompit le docteur Chilton en toussotant. Parlez-moi de votre vie.

\- Ma vie ? Ah, bah je suis merco, j'ai eu un cancer, on m'a grumelé la face, ma meuf m'a quitté… Et puis ça s'est arrangé après, j'ai troué la tronche d'Ajax, j'ai rencontré Peter, on a déculotté deux trois méchants ensemble – dans le sens bataille virile, pas dans le sens sexuel-, et puis on a emménagé et…

\- Et l'explosion ? L'interrompit le médecin, qui sentait bien qu'il aurait du mal à garder Wade concentré sur un seul sujet.

\- Ah… Oui, alors on traquait le patient zéro voyez ? C'est euh… Un de mes potes à la base. Weasel. Notre amitié à mal tourné et… Attends mais je spoile des gens-là. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il m'a fait tuer Peter pour de mauvaises raisons, du coup je suis allé chercher Peter en enfer, il l'a mal pris et…

Le Docteur Chilton, installé à son bureau avec un carnet de notes, n'arrivait même plus à suivre le discours de son patient. Il l'observait, proprement horrifié.

\- … Et donc on a voulu se débarrasser de lui. On a couru au labo de Peter, a cause des produits chimique il y a eu la fameuse explosion… J'ai sorti ma petite araignée chérie des décombres pendant qu'elle m'insultait, et maintenant on est tous les deux coincés ici. Au moins on est ensemble, restons positifs, sinon je me ferais chier à mourir. Pas contre vous hein, mais les gens sont un peu bizarres par ici…

« _Tu m'étonnes_ », dut penser Chilton à ce moment précis. Au lieu de le dire à voix haute, il se racla la gorge et poursuivit, visiblement assez mal à l'aise.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup de Peter. Est-il important à vos yeux ?

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Wade, se redressant dans son sofa. C'est ma vie ce mec.

\- Vous… éprouvez des sentiments pour lui ?

Wade soupira devant l'évidence de la question

\- Bien sûr ! C'est lui qui a fait de moi un mec décent, avant j'étais dans le trip dépeçage d'humains façon sushis, et sa présence m'apaise et me calme. Franchement sans lui je serais fou, ahah.

\- Ahah, répéta Chilton d'un ton dénué d'émotions, et occupé à noircir furieusement son carnet de notes. Ahah.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Ça va toujours ? On a perdu personne en route ?**

**Plein de bisous en attendant la semaine prochaine :3**

**A très vite,**

**Charlie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut mes lapinous. Merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre. Je suis contente que ca vous plaise. Je sens votre manque de confiance en moi aussi, votre idée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, que je voudrais faire du mal à nos deux tourtereaux… Comme si c'était mon genre…**

**MOUAHAH.**

**Aerm.**

**Mais non, pas mon genre du tout je vous assure. Allez, lisez-ça, ca ira mieux !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

-… Wade ? Wade ? Allo ?

\- Hein ?

Le mercenaire reprit contact avec la réalité. Allongé sur un transat à côté de la piscine, en train de siroter une limonade, drapé de son peignoir.

Peter avait fait quelques longueurs et l'interpellait depuis le bassin, accoudé au rebord. L'eau avait mis un peu de désordre dans ses cheveux. Un petit vent de fin de printemps jouait distraitement dans les branches des arbres, rafraichissant l'atmosphère.

\- Tu me parles, beau gosse ?

\- Oui. Depuis dix-minutes. T'as du mal en ce moment… Tu parlais avec les voix dans ta tête ?

\- Même pas, constata Wade. Elles sont discrètes en ce moment : évite le sujet, elles risqueraient de se ramener.

\- Tu viens te baigner ?

Sans être vraiment pudique, Wade n'avait jamais pris l'habitude d'exposer son visage et son corps au public. Depuis qu'il séjournait ici, tout le monde pouvait voir sa tête, mais il préférait leur éviter la vision disgracieuse du reste de son anatomie.

\- Nope. Vas-y je te mate.

-Bonjour Monsieur Wilson.

Wade sursauta alors que la directrice de l'établissement débarqua dans son champ de vision, bien droite sur ses talons.

\- Salut. Ça gaze ?

\- Je vais bien, merci, et vous ? Vous vous remettez tranquillement de l'explosion ?

\- Ça va ouais. Peter fait du sport et moi je glande, comme d'hab.

La directrice balaya la piscine des yeux, comme ennuyée.

\- Je vois. Dites-moi, monsieur Wilson, comptez-vous vous rendre à la séance collective de cet après-midi ? Je pensais que votre participation pourrait aider certains de nos patients…

Wade chercha l'avis de Peter. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- On peut y aller, dit l'araignée. Par contre, moi je n'ai rien à raconter, alors c'est toi qui parle…

Wade avala la fin de sa limonade et se redressa, remettant de l'ordre dans son peignoir.

\- On ira faire un tour, alors, consentit-il.

Emma sourit, satisfaite. Peter s'éloigna en quelques brasses, fendant l'onde d'un mouvement gracieux.

* * *

\- Ah merde on est en retard… Vas-y en premier !

\- Non, toi ! Moi je ne voulais pas venir d'abord !

\- Allez, quoi, c'est toi le plus adulte de nous deux !

Wade ronchonna mais se rendit à cet argument pourtant discutable. Il entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas interrompre le témoignage de Jeanne.

La salle était douillette, pleine de rideaux, de poufs, de divans bas et de cadres colorés. Huit patients étaient assis un peu partout, et un médecin menait la discussion, dans un fauteuil en cuir.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les deux retardataires gagnèrent un sofa pour s'y laisser tomber, alors que Jeanne poursuivait son histoire.

\- Et les pompiers sont arrivés. Ils m'ont empêché de sauter du toit, conclut-elle. Ils ont dit que j'allais mourir si je le faisais. Mais moi je voulais essayer quand même. Il y avait le chat qui miaulait sur le toit d'en face, je ne pouvais pas le laisser… J'ai pleuré tellement qu'ils ont fini par aller le chercher. C'était stupide : il suffisait de me laisser y aller en volant. Eux, ils ont dû prendre l'échelle…

\- Avez-vous réessayé de vous envoler depuis ce jour ? demanda doucement le psychiatre.

\- On ne me laisse plus aller sur les toits, soupira Jeanne en triturant ses boucles brunes. Les gens disent que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs et que je suis folle. Ils ne comprennent pas. Toi Wade, tu me crois, hein, je suis comme toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en prenant le mercenaire comme témoin.

Wade chercha de l'aide autour de lui, mais ni Peter, ni Arthur le bipolaire, ni qui que ce soit ne semblait volontaire pour la lui apporter.

\- Tu sais, dit-il prudemment, ce n'est pas toujours cool d'être un super héros. Enfin, pas que j'en sois vraiment un, je suis plutôt super connard, mais… Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Tu devrais peut-être le cacher, ne jamais en parler. Le garder pour toi. Tu souffrirais moins. Et tes proches aussi !

Jeanne eut l'air horrifiée.

\- Mes proches ?

Wade se remémora ce que Jeanne lui avait confié sur sa famille. Un père en maison de retraite, une petite sœur. Une ville tranquille dans la banlieue pavillonnaire.

\- Ben franchement… J'étais juste un mercenaire normal avant. J'avais plein de thune, plein de gonzesses, ce n'était pas si mal. J'ai chopé un bon gros cancer des familles, ma meuf m'a largué en l'apprenant, je me suis enrôlé dans un truc illégal ou on m'a torturé pendant des mois jusqu'à me rendre immortel. Ce connard d'Ajax m'a grumelé la face, je lui ai couru après pour qu'il me la dégrumèle, mais il a rigolé en mode « ce n'est pas possible, tu vas ressembler à une fricadelle toute ta vie ». Donc bon, heureusement que tout ça m'a un peu rendu taré, comme ca au moins je me marre tout le temps, alors que ma vie c'est de la merde. Surtout que l'enfoiré de Loki m'a rendu conscient d'être un personnage de fiction, c'est hyper déprimant…

Ce monologue laissa l'auditoire pantois. Le médecin avait même arrêté de prendre des notes, les yeux écarquillés, le stylo suspendu à mi-chemin de son carnet. Jeanne était suspendue à ses lèvres, les yeux brillants. Arthur, à sa droite, lui tapota gentiment la cuise pour tenter de le réconforter.

\- Et puis si tu regardes Peter c'est pareil, enchaîna Wade en pointant son acolyte du doigt. Il a perdu son oncle, le père de sa première meuf, sa première meuf, son meilleur pote est devenu fou et s'est retourné contre lui… Tout ça à cause de ses supers pouvoirs. S'il ne s'était pas fait bouffer la couenne par son araignée… Il y aurait beaucoup plus de vivants autour de lui ! Sans offense mon pote, ajouta-t-il pour Peter qui leva la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

Les patients présents échangèrent des regards incertains, gênés.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Jeanne. C'est vrai ce que tu dis. Je vais… Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Merci pour votre témoignage, monsieur Wilson, reprit le psychiatre. Je vois que votre histoire n'est pas facile… Je ne peux que vous encourager à poursuivre vos séances avec le docteur Chilton pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela…

\- Ah non mais moi ça va, hein, protesta Wade. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est moche comme une terrine de saumon, seul, immortel avec un cancer en phase terminale et qu'on entend des voix que ça ne va pas !

Un silence teinté de malaise accueillit son propos.

\- Bien sûr, conclut le médecin en tapotant nerveusement son stylo sur son carnet. Bien sûr.

* * *

La semaine défila lentement. Wade commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, malgré tout le luxe dont il jouissait. Il accueillit donc avec bonheur le réveil du septième jour, et parcourut l'établissement à la recherche de la directrice. Il la trouva à son bureau, ou on le laissa entrer non sans hésitations.

\- Salut ma poule. Ca y'est c'est le grand jour, on se casse. On va te manquer ?

Emma Du Maurier était assise à son bureau, de petites lunettes carrées posées sur son nez aquilin. Elle finit rapidement de lire le document qu'elle était occupée à consulter, ôta ses lunettes et sourit au mercenaire. Haie de dents blanches parfaitement taillée.

\- Monsieur Wilson. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je pète le feu !

**C'est pas tout à fait vrai, mec… La putain de migraine ne nous a pas lâché.**

Ah bah vous êtes là vous ? Je vous avais perdu depuis trois jours…

_Moi je suis fatigué alors qu'on a fait que pioncer. Cette vie de pacha nous ramollit je te l'dis, on va aller botter des culs dehors ça nous fera du bien…_

**C'est toute cette bouffe trop saine aussi. On a mangé plus de légumes en une semaine qu'en vingt ans.**

Wade chassa les voix d'un geste de la main, comme on chasse une nuée de moustique.

\- Bon, il y a un endroit où je peux me procurer des fringues ? C'est pas que j'aime pas vos petits pyjamas cintrés, mais bon, comme je dois retourner dans le monde réel…

Emma eut l'air embarrassée.

\- A ce sujet… Il y a eu un contre-temps.

\- Un contre-temps ?

Emma se redressa, déplissa un peu sa jupe et vint le rejoindre de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle lui pressa gentiment l'épaule.

\- Monsieur Wilson. Vos résultats sont… Plutôt mauvais.

\- Mes résultats ?

\- De votre thérapie, poursuivit-elle, doucement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

\- Quelle thérapie ? Je ne fais pas de thérapie moi, je suis allé discuter pour aider les autres, mais…

Emma attrapa un dossier sur son bureau et en feuilleta les pages :

\- Signes de schizophrénie, psychopathie, mégalomanie… Délires paranoïaques… Propension à la violence et à la cruauté…

\- Quoi ? s'emporta le mercenaire, choqué. Mais pas du tout ?

**Si mec. Si, je t'assure. Pas là récemment, mais franchement, si. **

Emma haussa les épaules, fataliste :

\- Vous avez kidnappé et séquestré une vieille femme. Vous possédez de multiples personnalités, et les notes prises lors de votre séjour ici sont tout aussi inquiétantes. Vous avez dit : « Je suis conscient d'être un personnage de fiction ». Vous n'avez plus le sens de la réalité monsieur Wilson ! Malheureusement, le SHIELD a estimé que votre bilan n'est pas suffisamment bon pour sortir… Vous devez suive une vraie psychothérapie, nous avons beaucoup de travail.

**Elle se fout de ma gueule ?**

_Si elle croit qu'on ne va pas lui ravager la face tout ça parce qu'elle a des lunettes…_

**Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, femme à lunettes, femme à mitraillettes. Dommage qu'on n'en ait pas sous la main pour lui carrer dans le…**

\- Attendez attendez. Vous ne voulez pas me laisser sortir ? Et Peter il sort, lui ?

Wade se tenait la tête, essayant de chasser les voix qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Le mal de tête qui ne le quittait plus s'accentua, emportant avec lui la réponse que lui fit la directrice.

_Allez quoi on ne va pas rester ici j'ai envie d'aller à Disney !_

**Moi aussi pour faire un câlin aux princesses !**

_Ah non hein, la dernière fois on a fini en tôle à cause de… _

\- Ah putain ma tête…

\- Monsieur Wilson ? Monsieur Wilson, vous m'entendez ?

Wade vit le monde tourner autour de lui. S'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait probablement tombé. Il sentit les mains du médecin lui attraper les épaules, lui soulever les paupières pour étudier la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Tenez, buvez-ça. Je vous remmène à votre chambre. Il faut vous reposer, nous rediscuterons de tout cela par la suite.

Wade devina, à peine lucide, qu'on lui faisait boire une boisson sucrée. Sa vision devint floue, les voix dans sa tête se calmèrent un peu. Appuyé sur son accompagnatrice, il se laissa guider à travers l'hôpital, à peine conscient.

Il s'écroula sur le lit, comme anesthésié, incapable de réfléchir.

Les voix avaient cette fois complètement disparu et il se retrouva terriblement seul. L'obscurité de sa chambre sembla couler sur lui, s'infiltrer dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons. Une épaisse gelée noire et étouffante, écrasante, inévitable.

Il s'y noyait.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins, posté avec quelques heures d'avance sur l'horaire convenu. J'espère que vous aimez. Bon, sinon, je suis au bout de ma vie, j'ai besoin d'un câlin de consolation. J'imagine que vous avez vu la nouvelle, Spidey ne fait plus partie du MCU… Juste quand on avait récupéré Wade. Je désespère d'avoir un film avec eux deux T.T Je suis chagrin. Snif. Tant pis, je vais continuer à les torturer ici pour la peine ! **

**Des bisous,**

**Charlie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes petits rats. Vous allez bien ? La reprise ?**

**Allez, pour se consoler (ou pas, avec moi on ne sait jamais…), un petit chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos retours, vous êtes adorables !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Wade se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et couvert de sueur. Il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air frais, les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre de sa chambre. La tête lui tournait et il avait envie de vomir. Il se redressa prudemment, perdu. Quelle heure était-il ? Ou plutôt, quel jour ?

**Peter. Il faut qu'on trouve Peter. Qu'on le prévienne…**

La petite voix lui paraissait très lointaine. Il attendit sa complice, qui ne se manifesta pas.

Il se traîna hors du lit, à peine conscient, se tenant aux murs pour avancer. L'estomac en apesanteur. Il déambula longuement dans l'hôpital, évitant les salles aux lumières allumées ou veillaient les infirmiers de nuit. Il se glissa dans la chambre de Peter.

\- Peter ?

\- Wade ? murmura la voix ensommeillée de son ami.

\- Peter. C'est une machination. Ils veulent nous faire rester ici à tout jamais !

L'araignée grogna et se redressa.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je suis allé voir la directrice, expliqua le mercenaire en s'installant en tailleur sur le lit de son ami. Je ne me souviens plus trop… Je viens seulement de me réveiller. Il faut qu'on se casse.

Peter alluma la petite lampe de chevet et le dévisagea, ahuri.

\- Wade, tu délires ?

\- Non je t'assure ! Je pense qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts, lors de l'explosion, et que le SHIELD veut nous coincer ici, nous faire passer pour fous… Ils t'ont dit quoi à toi ?

\- Wade, murmura Peter en lui attrapant les épaules. Wade. Ils m'ont dit la même chose qu'à toi. Mais c'était il y a … Au moins un mois ? Ça fait un mois qu'on est coincés ici et qu'on essaye de s'enfuir, tu te souviens ?

Le cœur de l'aîné se figea dans sa poitrine. La bouche soudain sèche, le cerveau paralysé. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles de son interlocuteur.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu stupidement.

\- Ça fait un mois, répéta Peter, empressé.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit et montra la date.

\- Tu vois ? Un mois. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, c'est un cauchemar c'est ça ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

Peter tendit la main vers le front de son ami, puis lui caressa gentiment la joue.

Wade sentit son pouls accélérer dangereusement. Un mois ? Il se concentra, ignorant le vent de frayeur qui menaçait de le submerger. Un mois ? Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Quelques images floues lui vinrent, de Jeanne, d'Arthur, d'infirmiers, de séances avec Chilton. Aucun détail précis, simplement de vagues sensations.

\- Tu me fais peur, mec, souffla Peter en lui pressant la main.

\- Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici, trancha Wade. Tu crois qu'ils me droguent ?

Peter le regarda longuement, inquiet.

\- Wade. La drogue ne fonctionne pas sur toi, tu te souviens ?

L'intéressé se prit la tête entre les mains. Si ce n'était pas la drogue… Avaient-ils raison ? Devenait-il réellement fou ? Le concept même de sa propre folie lui échappait.

\- Dis-moi que j'ai servi à quelque chose pendant un mois ?

\- Hmmm… Tu étais plus calme que d'habitude, mais bon, tu as quand même montré tes parties intimes à l'infirmière Joëlle deux fois, après avoir fait introduire discrètement dans l'enceinte de l'hosto des cigares, cent trente litres de rhum et huit chèvres naines… T'es sûr que t'es pas en plein délire ? T'as bouffé les moules hier soir, c'est peut-être ça ?

Wade se frotta les yeux, fatigué, un peu rassuré par le stoïcisme éternel de Peter. Dieu merci, Peter était-là. C'était l'ancre à laquelle se raccrocher en toute circonstance, le point distinct de lumière au fond du tunnel. L'appel de la réalité.

\- Ouais, c'est peut-être ça. On … On a un plan pour se barrer ?

\- Et comment qu'on a un plan. Mais là, il est quatre heures du mat, je voudrais dormir.

\- Ouais. Ouais bien sûr, on en parlera demain, consentit Wade, encore un peu sonné.

Il chercha au fond de lui le soutien des deux petites voix, qui restèrent silencieuses. Peut-être qu'elles se souviendraient mieux de ce mois écoulé, et qu'elles sauraient combler les trous dans sa mémoire.

Le mercenaire joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Dis Peter… Tu crois que …

Il n'osait pas finir sa phrase. L'araignée sourit, se décala un peu et souleva les draps. Reconnaissant, Wade se glissa à ses côtés, un peu réconforté par la chaleur de Peter. Les doigts du plus jeune se glissèrent entre les siens, avant qu'il ne murmure :

\- Ça va aller. T'inquiètes, ça va aller. Dors, maintenant.

* * *

\- Ou alors on adopte un ours et on le dresse. Ensuite, on monte sur son dos et on s'enfuit.

\- Arthur, arrête de dire des bêtises. C'est vraiment trop n'importe quoi. Un ours il serait malheureux ici, sous ce climat. Ce ne serait pas sympa de faire ça.

Wade approuva l'argument de Jeanne d'un hochement de tête.

-Le truc, c'est que moi je suis immortel, et Peter… Colle aux surfaces.

\- V'là le résumé de mes capacités, grommela l'araignée.

\- Oui bon… Donc pour nous ça devrait le faire. Mais pour vous deux c'est plus compliqué…

Arthur posa délicatement sa tête sur la table ou ils jouaient aux cartes, dépité.

\- J'ai du mal à réfléchir, gronda Wade. En plus les deux potes avec moi ont disparu depuis des jours. J'ai l'impression que pour le coup, je deviens vraiment fou.

\- Tu ne l'étais pas avant, déjà ? vérifia Jeanne.

\- Pas à ce point. Enfin…

Il réfléchit, ou tout du moins, tenta de le faire. Ses pensées se brouillaient et il était toujours fatigué. Il avait perdu la notion du temps plusieurs fois, depuis son réveil en sursaut et sa nuit chez Peter. Les jours qui défilaient ne semblaient pas arranger sa situation.

\- Parles-en au docteur Chilton, proposa Arthur.

\- T'es malade ? Si je lui dis, c'est mort, pour le coup il ne me laissera jamais sortir.

\- De toutes façons, ils ne nous laisseront jamais sortir, rappela Peter d'un ton morose. Ils ne veulent pas nous le dire, mais on est condamnés à rester ici. A cause de l'explosion.

Jeanne ramassa les cartes et les mélangea avant de les distribuer.

\- Ben voilà, dans tous les cas, t'as rien à perdre à en parler au médecin…

* * *

\- Est-ce que vous me droguez ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le docteur Chilton releva le nez de son carnet noirci de notes. Il décroisa les jambes et s'avança un peu vers son patient allongé.

\- J'ai… Des absences. Et du mal à réfléchir. Depuis quelques temps.

Le psychiatre tapota l'extrémité de son stylo, pensif.

\- Monsieur Wilson, votre organisme n'est-il pas insensible aux drogues ?

Wade se couvrit les paupières de ses deux mains en soupirant. Il se sentait nauséeux depuis le matin.

\- En théorie, si…

\- Avez-vous peur que vos pouvoirs s'amenuisent ?

Wade se mordilla les lèvres. Oui, il y avait pensé. Oui, il s'était mordu le bras jusqu'au sang, pour vérifier que ses chaires se ressoudaient toujours aussi vite. Plusieurs fois, pour être certain.

\- J'ai… Fait des tests, à ce sujet. Mes pouvoirs sont toujours là. Par contre, j'ai du mal à rester concentré, je suis fatigué, j'ai même des hallucinations parfois.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Chilton, les sourcils froncés.

Cette nouvelle semblait à la fois le surprendre et l'intéresser.

\- L'autre jour, j'ai cru que Jeanne volait réellement dans la cour. Pendant… Cinq bonnes minutes. C'est Arthur qui m'a secoué suffisamment fort pour m'obliger à revenir à la réalité.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux du psychiatre. Il prit des notes et répondit, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

\- Monsieur Wilson, la maladie mentale revêt bien des costumes différents. Nous n'en sommes qu'à l'âge de pierre à ce niveau, nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Le fait que vous reconnaissiez l'existence de vos troubles est un pas en avant important. C'est la pierre angulaire qui nous permettra de travailler ensemble à l'amélioration de votre santé mentale.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, démentit Wade, s'asseyant sur le divan de consultation. Enfin je veux dire… Je ne l'étais pas en arrivant ici. D'accord, je ne suis pas la personnalité la plus stable de l'univers, mais jusqu'à présent, j'en étais au moins conscient…

\- Est-il possible qu'un trop plein d'émotions contenues, une accumulation de violence, ait pu finalement avoir raison de vos dernières miettes de raison ? Qu'en arrivant ici, en vous reposant quelques jours, en laissant votre corps et votre esprit au repos, un barrage ait cédé ?

Wade haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Chilton détailla un peu son idée :

\- Vous savez, beaucoup de gens attrapent une angine le premier jour de leurs vacances. Quand l'organisme se décontracte, se laisse aller, il est plus vulnérable. Peut-être qu'en arrivant ici, cela s'est produit pour vous, qu'une digue s'est ouverte.

\- Je …

Le mercenaire était encore plus confus qu'au début de leur discussion.

\- Je n'entends plus les voix dans ma tête, confia-t-il.

-C'est un bon signe, l'encouragea Chilton.

\- Non, murmura Wade. Non, je ne crois pas.

* * *

Wade et Peter étaient assis sur le lit du mercenaire, une manette de console entre les mains. Même si les conditions de détention étaient fort agréables, Wade se sentait oppressé. Il rêvait de prison et d'infirmières en blouse blanches équipées de seringues, d'électrodes et de scalpels. Il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de ses journées, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué. L'écran de chargement du prochain boss clignotait à l'écran. Wade se lança :

\- On le fait demain soir. Je suis en train de mourir, ici. Si on reste plus longtemps, j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- Et Jeanne ? Et Arthur ? grogna Peter.

\- Eux ils sont vraiment fous. On doit les laisser ici, je suis désolé.

Spider-Man parut dubitatif. Le boss apparut à l'écran, accompagné d'une musique rythmée. Immense créature démoniaque pourvue d'ailes, de huit pattes et d'un canon sur le dos. Le benjamin jetait à peine un œil à l'écran : ses réflexes incroyables s'occupaient de remporter la partie pour lui.

\- Alors quoi ? On passe juste au-dessus des barbelés ?

\- Exact. D'abord, il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie et qu'on vole les somnifères. On les balance dans la bouffe du soir, ou dans la flotte du personnel de nuit. Ensuite on se tire. Ça nous évitera de tuer quelqu'un.

Peter lui fit les gros yeux, tout en évitant habilement les rayons lasers crachés par le monstre.

\- On ne tue personne ! Il n'y a que d'honnêtes gens qui font leur métier ici !

\- D'où mon plan des somnifères, dit Wade.

Il n'ajouta pas que s'il avait été seul, il aurait tué tout le monde à mains nues avant de sortir par la grande porte. Peter déteignait sur lui, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

\- On fait ça alors ? demanda-t-il.

Peter réfléchit, puis accepta d'un hochement de tête.

\- On fait ça, conclut l'araignée, alors que la petite musique de victoire se déclenchait pour saluer la mort du démon.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre mes lapins. J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Le prochain chapitre sera déjà le dernier, ça passe vite… Enfin, vous aurez droit à un petit épilogue encore, voilà qui monte donc le total à deux semaines en ma compagnie.**

**A très vite,**

**Charlie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes petits rats. Ca va toujours ? Cette rentrée ?**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, avant le petit épilogue de la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, vous êtes trop chous ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le sol de marbre glissait sous ses pieds, et les motifs entremêlés de noir et blanc l'hypnotisèrent. Il resta debout de longues minutes, à regarder par terre, perdu. Que faisait-il déjà ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étudia les murs, les fenêtres, les couloirs qui gazouillaient de vie.

Ah, oui. Les somnifères. Bien sûr. L'évasion. Quel jour était-on ? De quel mois ? Où était Peter, déjà ? L'attendait-il à la bibliothèque ou à la salle de sport ? Non, il faisait une sieste. Non, il était avec Jeanne dans les jardins.

Wade se frotta les yeux. Ah, il n'était pas au bon étage. Zut, il était monté trop haut. Redescendre. Le tempe pressait : c'était bientôt l'heure du repas.

\- Monsieur Wilson ? Je peux vous aider ? Minauda l'infirmière Joëlle en le voyant déambuler, l'œil vitreux et le teint hagard.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua-t-il. Je suis un peu perdu. Je voulais un doliprane… Pour Peter, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, se souvenant que cette excuse ne fonctionnait pas pour lui.

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres, sérieuse.

\- Pour Peter. Je vois. Vous connaissez les règles Monsieur Wilson, je ne distribue pas de médicaments sans prescription…

\- S'il vous plaît ?

Il battit des paupières et l'infirmière soupira.

\- Bon. Je vous donne un doliprane et vous redescendez sagement, ce n'est pas l'étage des patients ici. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Oui, d'accord, souffla Wade.

Il lui emboîta le pas, essayant de ne pas poser les yeux sur le carrelage psychédélique sous ses pieds.

Sa guide trottina jusque l'infirmerie et y entra à l'aide d'un pass magnétique. Wade attendit sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'elle fouillait dans une armoire. Le couloir était, par chance, désert. L'infirmière allait revenir lorsque Wade se souvint de son objectif.

\- Meeeerde… Les somnifères !

Il entra brutalement dans la pièce et referma derrière lui, faisant sursauter la petite dame.

\- Monsieur Wilson ? Vous…

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Puis il sauta sur elle, attrapa sa tête d'une main et la cogna brutalement contre le mur le plus proche.

Elle s'évanouit instantanément, pantin désarticulé s'effondrant entre ses bras. Il la souleva délicatement.

\- Désolé désolé désolé…

Il l'installa sur le lit de l'infirmerie, cala un coussin sous la tempe de l'infirmière. Il épongea rapidement le filet de sang qui dégoulinait de son crâne.

\- S'il te plaît ne soit pas morte.

Il vérifia le pouls qu'il trouva facilement. Soulagement.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Il déposa un baiser sonore sur le front de l'infirmière inconsciente avant de se tourner pour fouiller les armoires, à la recherche de son précieux trésor.

Une minute plus tard, il refermait doucement la porte et s'éloignait sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

\- Vas-y, toi, j'ai déjà volé les médicaments…

\- C'était ton idée à la con ! Tu y vas, et moi je monte la garde. Allez, magne-toi, il n'y a personne dans le couloir…

Wade et Peter échangèrent plusieurs tapes et petits coups, l'un tentant de pousser l'autre vers leur mission imminente.

Wade finit par craquer et se faufila dans la salle de repos des infirmiers de nuit, alors que Peter, adossé au mur, surveillait les alentour.

\- Si je me fais choper…

Wade balaya la salle des yeux. Trois petits fauteuils dans un coin, une table, un micro-onde et un frigo, quelques magazines écornés sur un comptoir… Visiblement, il faisait meilleur être patient qu'employé à l'établissement _Cawley-Daniels_… La voix de Peter lui parvint depuis l'autre côté de la porte :

\- Grouille-toi !

Wade avança vers le frigo, sortant les somnifères de ses poches. L'infirmière Joëlle était inconsciente depuis une heure déjà. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de suspect : elle devait toujours faire sa petite sieste dans l'infirmerie.

Le mercenaire ouvrit la porte et avisa plusieurs Tupperwares. Habituellement, les infirmiers partageaient leur repas aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure. Wade n'était pas un expert en médicaments, ni en calcul de dose : mais vu la quantité qu'il émietta dans la blanquette, le filet de colin et la soupe des employés, il estima que ces derniers ronfleraient assez rapidement.

« Espérons qu'ils se réveillent quand même un jour… » songea-t-il avec une toute petite pointe de remords.

Une fois son méfait commis, il se glissa furtivement hors de la salle, et, Peter sur les talons, il s'éloigna le plus vite possible du lieu du crime.

* * *

La nuit englobait l'hôpital comme une cloche de verre. Amoindrissant les sons, les lumières : tout semblait mort ou sur le point de mourir. Wade et Peter osèrent un coup d'œil dans le couloir, à plus de minuit. Aucune agitation n'avait troublé la soirée : Joëlle n'avait donc toujours pas donné l'alarme. Ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs sans entendre le moindre bruit. Sortir par la porte principale était exclu : il fallait pour cela un badge magnétique. Et Wade n'aurait pas parié sur sa capacité à fouiller le corps endormi d'un employé sans le réveiller.

**Puis surtout, passer par la porte d'entrée, c'est pas classe quoi.**

Ah, t'es de nouveau là toi ? Et l'autre ?

**Chais pas. Ça se trouve il s'est paumé en route. **

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le jardin, beaucoup plus facile d'accès. Les murs haut de cinq mètres recouverts de barbelés au sommet dissuadaient bien assez les patients de l'établissement de tenter de fuir. De toutes façons, peu avaient la capacité, ou même la volonté, de vouloir quitter cet endroit.

\- Putain j'ai tellement hâte de boire ma première bière… Ça se trouve c'est le manque d'alcool qui m'a épuisé et m'a fait avoir des absences ! Dangereux tout ça. Et attend voir que je trouve le connard qui nous a coincé ici …

Ils zigzaguaient dans les allées pavées, entre les parterres de capucines, couverts par une semi-obscurité percée uniquement de la lueur de la lune et des étoiles.

Arrivés au pied du mur, Wade se tourna vers Peter.

\- Allez grimpe mon chou.

\- T'es sûr ? T'es vieux, je ne voudrais pas amplifier ton arthrose…

Une petite tape derrière la tête rappela au plus jeune qu'il devait le respect aux anciens. Il sourit avant de se hisser sur le dos de son complice.

Ainsi chargé de son fardeau, Wade démarra l'ascension. Oh, Peter aurait pu escalader bien sûr, mais difficilement passer les barbelés sans s'estropier. S'il avait eu ses lance-toiles, sûrement, oui, mais il ne restait de leurs costumes respectifs qu'un lointain souvenir.

Wade dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour grimper jusqu'au sommet de la barricade, glissant parfois, jurant souvent. L'escalade n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection. Quand il parvint au sommet, il accueillit presque avec bonheur la douleur qui le traversa lorsque les barbelés lui perforèrent la peau. Ses mains, ses bras, ses cuisses et son ventre : rien ne fut réellement épargné. Peter ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, terrorisé à l'idée de lui causer davantage de blessures.

Wade se laissa tomber en geignant, s'écrasant cinq mètres plus bas dans un concert d'os qui craquent. La chute de Peter fut amortie par son matelas humain.

\- Ça va mec ? Ça va ? T'arrives à te relever ?

Wade grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait autant à un « oui » qu'à un « non ». Avec l'aide de son complice, il se redressa tout de même sur ses deux jambes, laissant derrière lui un sillon sanglant de mauvais augure.

\- Ça va repousser t'inquiètes… Je sens mes cellules qui se régénèrent je t'assure, c'est comme une deuxième jeunesse…

\- Ça n'en a pas l'air, souleva Peter, dubitatif, l'attrapant par le bras pour le soutenir.

Ils s'éloignèrent, claudiquant et poissés de sang, de l'établissement de malheur qui les avait retenus prisonniers des mois durant.

* * *

\- Monsieur Stark… Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Nous avons… Nous n'avons pas pu…

Emma Du Maurier avait enfilé un chemisier à la va vite : le col était mal mis, et sa jupe était de travers.

Tony Stark, en tant que membre des Avengers et du conseil administratif du SHIELD, la suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

Plusieurs infirmiers, policiers et pompiers attendaient dans la pièce. Le Docteur Chilton et l'infirmière Joëlle, - dotée d'un bandage sur la tête- étaient présents aussi. La directrice de l'établissement, les mains tremblantes, tourna son ordinateur vers ses invités.

\- Regardez !

Sur les images prises par les caméras de surveillance, on voyait distinctement Wade Wilson fureter dans les jardins, avant de s'approcher du mur.

Devant le regard acéré de Tony, Deadpool escalada le mur, s'arrachant la peau sur les barbelés, puis quitta définitivement le champ de vision des caméras.

\- C'était il y a deux heures… Une infirmière est venue donner l'alerte : il l'a frappé avant de voler les somnifères, qu'il a répandu dans la nourriture des surveillants. Oh, Monsieur Stark…

Tony s'approcha de l'ordinateur et remit les images un peu en arrière, pour regarder de nouveau la scène. Il soupira, s'étira, se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau sous les regards attentifs.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censé le droguer ?

\- Si, rétorqua le Docteur Chilton. Toute l'eau et toutes les boissons qu'il a ingurgité au cours des derniers mois contenaient des doses incroyables du calmant que vous avez développé spécialement pour lui. Nous nous assurions qu'il boive toute la journée pour en avoir constamment dans le sang, et cela semblait fonctionner. Il m'a confié lors des dernières séances qu'il n'entendait plus les voix. Nous avions tous bon espoir…

Tony Stark paraissait excédé. Il pointa du doigt les images ou Wade parlait tout seul devant la caméra.

\- Et alors là, il chante peut-être ?

L'infirmière, la directrice et le psychiatre échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- A qui parle-t-il ? répéta Tony, d'une voix autoritaire.

\- A Peter Parker, murmura le docteur Chilton.

Tony se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi seul, et fatigué.

* * *

_Trois mois plus tôt_

_\- Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Wilson s'est réveillé. _

_Tony, assis dans une salle d'attente en tenue civile, hocha lentement la tête. __Des sillons gris avaient creusé ses joues. Il avait pleuré. Mettant de côté son ego, son âge, cette impression de force tranquille qu'il avait toujours voulu donner. Il avait pleuré dans les bras de Natasha, longtemps. L'espionne l'avait serré contre elle, sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire._

_\- Il faut que je vous prévienne, ajouta la directrice de l'établissement, visiblement nerveuse. Il semble en pleine crise de délire. Nous l'avons attaché, mais j'ai bien peur que nos liens ne tiennent pas longtemps face à sa folie. Il veut… Il veut parler à un certain Peter Parker._

_Tony sentit les larmes coincées quelque part dans sa gorge. Peter…_

_Appelé avec son équipe sur les lieux de l'explosion, il avait trouvé le corps sans vie de Peter Parker, le jeune protégé de Manhattan. Il était arrivé trop tard : son cœur avait cessé de battre depuis de longues minutes déjà. __A côté de lui, le corps ravagé, Wade qui se tortillait, baignait dans une mare de sang et de cendres. _

_Tony avait tenu contre lui la petite araignée du quartier, ne parvenant pas à admettre la vérité. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux, lui avait murmuré des paroles rassurantes. Il avait refusé de le lâcher, jusqu'à ce que Steve et Natasha l'y obligent, l'entraînent plus loin, alors que les pompiers fouillaient les décombres pour trouver d'autres victimes. _

_\- Peter Parker est mort, dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus stable. _

_Emma Du Maurier se tordit les mains. Elle fit signe à un de ses collègues de s'approcher. Un médecin au nez fin et aux yeux perçants. Son badge indiquait qu'il s'agissait du Docteur Chilton._

_\- Nous avons essayé de le lui dire, mais cela semble empirer sa crise de folie. Il hurle, il se débat, il ne semble pas capable de s'arrêter… Je pense qu'il est en état de choc post traumatique, annonça le psychiatre. Il est en plein déni et refuse la réalité._

_\- Il va falloir qu'il l'accepte, gronda Tony. Peter est mort ! Probablement à cause de cet enfoiré de mercenaire ! Bordel, il y a eu une trentaine de victimes ! _

_\- Je ne recommande pas de le confronter brutalement au décès de son ami, intervint Chilton. Il pourrait être thérapeutique de le laisser vivre son fantasme, de le laisser redécouvrir la vérité lentement, à son rythme._

_Tony fit les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, les mains dans le dos._

_\- Il va falloir donner des réponses. Des coupables. Il y aura des sanctions. Je ne peux pas me contenter de…_

_\- Venez._

_Tony emboîta le pas aux deux autres et, bientôt, il observait une chambre à travers une vitre sans tain. __Wade Wilson, le visage transfiguré, hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons. On avait dû évacuer tout l'étage pour ne pas alarmer les autres patients. Ajoutées à ses blessures liées à l'explosion, de nombreuses entailles, griffures qu'il s'était faites lui-même en se débattant. _

_\- Il s'est brisé les deux poignets pour fuir les attaches, expliqua Chilton. Vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de lui dans cet état, j'en ai peur…_

_Tony sentit l'étau se resserrer davantage sur sa poitrine. Il savait l'amour que Wade portait à l'araignée. Il venait de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher, et il en était probablement responsable. La personnalité instable du mercenaire pouvait-elle survivre à un tel choc ? _

_\- Wade a toujours été… Borderline. Je ne sais pas où il se situe dans votre spectre, confia Tony, mais il a de sérieux soucis. Peter… Il l'aimait comme ça. Peut-être que vous avez raison, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est le mieux pour cet homme. Vous êtes les professionnels, je vous laisse décider._

_Chilton hocha la tête, satisfait._

_\- Tant qu'il ne sera pas calmé, nous allons avoir des difficultés. Mais nous feront au mieux._

_\- Stark Industries a développé un calmant pour les humains optimisés. Il devrait fonctionner sur Wade, si vous lui faites ingérer régulièrement. Je vous fais livrer ça._

_L'Ingénieur serra la main des deux médecins, avec un dernier regard pour Wade qui sanglotait dans son lit médicalisé. _

_\- Alors, nous allons jouer le jeu, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible._

_Le psychiatre sourit tristement._

_\- Oui. Nous allons jouer le jeu._

_Tony passa un pouce sur ses lèvres._

_\- Chilton, Du Maurier. Wade Wilson ne doit jamais sortir d'ici. Jamais. Vous m'entendez ? Il est dangereux. Je compte sur vous pour le diagnostiquer, et m'obtenir la permission de le faire enfermer à vie. Quitte à…_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais ils en devinèrent le sens. _

_« Quitte à le pousser un peu vers l'abîme dont il n'est jamais loin. »_

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce dernier chapitre mes lapins. Je vous invite à me rejoindre encore la semaine prochaine pour avoir un épilogue.  
En attendant, j'ai participé à la nuit du FOF, je vais donc poster deux textes (probablement demain). L'un sera sur le fandom Avengers, et l'autre sera… Un spideypool bien sûr. N'hésitez pas à venir me donner votre avis pour ma première participation à cet exercice ! **

**De gros bisous à vous et à bientôt,**

**Charlie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes lapins, nous voici partis pour l'épilogue de cette fiction. Merci pour vos petits commentaires tout au long de cette nouvelle aventure. J'étais ravie de partager une fois de plus mes pensées avec vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Épilogue**

* * *

Le chuchotement continu des gouttelettes de pluie s'écrasant contre les trottoirs étouffait les autres sons lointains de la ville. Une odeur de marrons chauds et de béton humide flottait dans l'air.

Wade et Peter s'adossèrent contre le tronc d'un if solennel, moyennement abrités par le large feuillage imbibé d'eau. Dans les allées grises, des citadins gris, dans leurs longs manteaux gris, évoluaient sous le ciel gris de cette fin d'automne. Le son des pas, des feuilles mortes froissées, des sanglots.

Wade, habillé en civil et le visage dissimulé par une capuche, essuya ses propres larmes d'un revers de main rageur.

\- Ça va ? Murmura Peter, coulant vers lui un regard soucieux.

\- Ouais, ouais, ce n'est rien. Ça va.

Un silence les sépara un instant, le temps pour l'averse de redoubler, secouant les branches de l'arbre majestueux au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? Insista Peter, désemparé.

\- Ouais. Ouais. C'est juste que … Tu me manques, putain.

De nouveau, un petit silence.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Peter dans un murmure.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Wade. Tout ça c'est ma faute.

Peter se rapprocha de Wade, l'attrapa par les épaules, le serra contre lui. Dans ses bras, des pleurs contenus agitèrent de nouveau le mercenaire pendant de longues minutes. L'araignée lui caressa les cheveux sans rien dire, fredonnant une mélodie lointaine.

Dans l'allée en face d'eux, la tombe de Peter Parker était couverte de fleurs. Taches de couleurs vives contrastant dans la grisaille alentour.

Des voitures de police longèrent le cimetière, s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin.

\- Tu sais, on devrait y aller, chuchota Peter.

Wade s'extirpa à regret de son étreinte. Il accepta la main de l'araignée, tendue.

Le jeune homme lui souriait, confiant.

\- Allez, Wade. Suis-moi. On rentre à la maison.

\- Oui, répondit Wade, pensif, alors que l'image de Peter devenait floue devant lui. Rentrons.

* * *

**Voilà. Un tout petit épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, ainsi que l'ensemble de cette fic. C'est pas le truc le plus joyeux que j'ai écrit je vous l'accorde. (Pour ça il y a _Paprika et Mort aux rats_, si vous voulez vous remonter le moral…). En tout cas un grand merci pour vos reviews ****encourageantes tout au long de cette nouvelle histoire ! On se retrouve sur les Marginaux, ou, pour ceux que ça intéresse, à Oracle-La-Corrosive… **

**Des bisous,**

**Charlie**


End file.
